oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Osean Continental War
The Osean Continental War, also known as the Great War or simply the War, was a continental military conflict that lasted from 2050 to 2058. It involved all Osean nations, eventuallz forming two opposing sides, The New Directian Empire and the Coalition of Allied Forces. It was the largest war in Osean history, with more than 2,500,000 Oseans estimated dead, and almost as many troops mobilised from the 7 Osean nations. The war pushed the entire continent into a state of "total war" with nations putting their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities to the service of the war effort. The war also erased the distinction between military and civilian targets, with an estimated 2,000,000 civilians dead. The war was marked by the mass death of civilians due to Directian blackened earth tactics, and a revoultion of military strategy, concentrating on highly mobile and indepedent armies targeting and elimanting enemy armies and civilian centers rather than static warfare attempting to take and hold land. The general expectation among the populace and leaders of Osea was that the war would be brief and result in an inevitable Coalition victory. This expecation was shaken and eventually broken as casulties mounted and further nations joining the Coalition was unable to push back the Directian advance. The Coalition of Allied Forces ultimately suffered complete military defeat at the hands of the New Directian Empire and was forced to sign the Treaty of Midgar indicating its surrender to the New Directian Empire. Overview Buildup to the War Tensions between the states of ISAF and Directus had existed since early in both nations' histories, dating back to the infant Directus' refusal of admitance into ISAF, instead opting to become an independent realm. Relations further deteriorated after the death of King Spacey and the crowning of King Ovechkin, who took a more hardline policy against Directus. Ovechkin resented growing Directian influence in Osea, and saw Directus as a threat to ISAF's dominant position in Osea. 2037 saw the death of Chancellor Kith Kannan of Directus, who had attempted to appease ISAF and avoid conflict between the two nations, and the election of his son, the 16 year old Chancellor Linyoa Kannan , who believed the military had to be used as a deterrent for war. Tensions grew when, in 2038, Leasath withdrew from ISAF, greatly weaking the latter's position. ISAF righly suspected that Directus was involved in Leasath's actions and relations deteriorated further. Worse yet, midway through the 21st century, ISAF saw its authority increasingly ignored by Directus . Arms Race and Declaration of War 2045 showed a previously unseen Osea . There was a near perfect balance between the Osean nations; however, neither ISAF nor Yuktobania was happy having lost their dominance over Osea, and began to build up their respective militaries. Directus , under Linyoa , followed in turn, building the Directian military to unprecented heights, matching those of its competitors. In 2047 Directus , who had kept good relation with the nation since its peaceful independence, signed a non-aggression treaty with Yuktobania . Leasath and Erusia , growing alarmed at their neighbors' massive militaries, began military reforms of their own. Finally, in 2050, on a visit to Directus , ISAF diplomat Davy of Kendel reported that Directus was building up troops on the ISAF-Directus border. ISAF demanded that Directus remove the troops by the end of the week, "or else". The troops, however, were not removed, and at the week's end both sides sent the other a diplomat to deliver a declaration of war. The Osean Continental War had begun. Three Front Lighting Invasions The news of a seemlingly sudden and abrupt war between the nations shocked Osea .Yuktobania pledged to abide by the non-aggression treaty , but sent forces towards ISAF to "act as a deterrent and maintain peace." Yuktobania claimed it would attempt to prevent bloodshed without getting directly involved in the fighting. The Principality of Took , on the other hand, broke its economic ties and its treaty of mutual assistance by joining ISAF . Directus responded to these events by launching an all-out three front invasion with all available military forces on ISAF , The Principality of Took , and Aurelia . The suprise invasion caught Took and Aurelia , who were not prepared for open war, completely off guard. Even ISAF , who had spent 5 years strengthening its military, was not fully prepared for the invasion. Within six months Palanthas and Ansilon , the capitals of Took and Aurelia respectively, had fallen to Directus. ISAF was reeling from a combined naval invasion from the north and a conventional invasion from the south. Osea suddenly found itself on the brink of the most violent and explosive war in history. Yuktobania Joins The War As Directus advanced through its southern neighbors almost unopposed, ISAF was caught in massive military engagements in the center of the nation, and Yuktobania's promise of preventing bloodshed remained unfulfilled. Finally, in 2051, with recent events boding poorly for the coalition , Yuktobania declared war on Directus , breaking its previously signed non-aggression pact , and simultaneously launched an invasion of western Directus , as well as sending a smaller detachment to aid ISAF . The invasion incorporated almost all of Yuktobania's military might. The invasionary force advanced to the city of Mobius, Directus's third largest city, where it met the Directian army. What followed was the largest battle thus far in the war, with almost 6,000 men fighting on the fields outside of Mobius. Yuktobania outnumbered Directian forces two to one, but Directain forces sallied forth nonetheless. Finally, after 2,000 men lay dead, Yuktobanian forces retreated from the field and Directus itself. ISAF and Aurelia fall By 2052 Yuktobanian forces had been pushed out of Directus , and troops in ISAF had crossed back into Yuktobania without ever seeing combat. Some 25,000 ISAF civilians lay dead, and King Ovechkin had died in battle. On top of this, Directian forces were advancing on Took's and Aurelia's final strongeholds. The war had reached its darkest hour for the Coalition. End Of the Blitzkrieg Participants Major Battles The Battle of Fort Peasant The Battle of the Katarin Mountains Sieges Siege of Bern Siege of Palanthas Siege of Ansalon Siege of Navis Siege of Brevis Siege of Belfast Siege of Gryphus Siege of Digne Siege of Cipher 1st Siege of Mobius 2nd Seige of Mobius 3rd Siege of Mobius 4th Siege of Mobius Siege of Aperture Siege of Nitidus Siege of Deffero Siege of Hyrule Siege of Zurich Siege of Grsswall Siege of Kalm Siege of Mideel Siege of Modi Siege of Santorini Siege of Bordello Siege of Krynn Siege of Galm Siege of Oured Siege of Orebus Other Battles Battle of Orebus Battle of Wles Battle of Leasath Battle of the Bay of Belfast Category:Osean Continental War Category:Coalition Category:Directus Category:Aurelia Category:Erusia Category:Yuktobania Category:Leasath Category:Took Category:War Category:Osea Category:ISAF